


It's cold out

by bittycanbake (hit_the_books)



Series: Check, Please! Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, Huddling For Warmth, Making Out, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Poly Haus, Polyamory, Snow, The Haus, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/bittycanbake
Summary: The power's gone out. The furnace is being uncooperative and no one can remember when they last had a hot meal.





	It's cold out

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the first ever round of [Check, Please! Kink Bingo](https://www.pillowfort.io/checkpleasebingo). And it was for the square: "Poly Haus".

“Welp, they can’t get someone out until tomorrow,” Eric sighed dramatically. He slumped down on the new couch, shivered, and was promptly covered by the blanket Jack had been cowering under.

“It’s freezing,” Jack pointed out like the obvious needed to be stated.

The furnace was just about working, but it was hardly pumping out enough heat. The camping lanterns that lined the walls of the Haus living room were kind of romantic, but with the power out, Betsy needing electricity to work—they had no way of cooking. Despite the direness of the situation, Eric had two pies left, which he’d removed from the refrigerator in one of their few dives into. They were trying not to open it, in the hope the food would last through the power cut.

It was 22 out, snowing and the rest of the gang had headed off to find hot food, with coolers, thermoses and towels in tow to help keep the promised food warm. Jack and Eric had been put in charge of contacting the power company and then making a nest. The nest was everyone’s comforters, pillows, some spare blankets and anything else they thought they could bundle into the room so that everyone could try to keep warm once they were back.

Sure, if Eric had been living with anyone else, the idea of huddling for warmth would have seemed weird, but the Haus wasn’t like that. And with their new couch (thank lord) then Eric certainly wasn’t averse to the idea of a cuddle pile in the living room, enjoying some shared body heat and the stuffed crust of their favorite pizza pie…

A shiver ran down Eric’s back, jerking him in his seat. Jack reached out under the blanket and pulled Eric close against his side. “It’s not that cold, really,” Jack said.

Eric slowly turned his head, looked up at Jack, eyes narrowed. “You, sir, oh mighty ice man of Canadian stock, do not get to make that call. Not now. Not ever. You would jog out there in shorts if it was just a couple of degrees warmer. Your judgment is not to be trusted in matters of the cold.”

Jack kissed the top of Eric’s head, but didn’t try to argue his point. The two of them cuddled and waited, exchanging gentle touches and kissed, keeping warm under the blankets they had piled on them.

The front door creaked open and suddenly there were voices and thumping boots. Eric pulled back from Jack and then the two of them went to help the others. It was just Shitty, Lardo, Ransom and Holster there this snowy weekend with Jack and Eric.

“Let’s get this into the living room,” Eric said, picking up a cooler, and a couple of the thermoses that had been brought back, filled with bounty. Paper plates and napkins appeared from somewhere, a couple of mugs—Eric’s mouth watered.

“Lardo, tell them!” Shitty asked as he struggled out of his winter jacket. “Tell them abou-”

“His ‘tache froze,” Lardo explained, pulling a scarf away from her neck. “For like, five seconds.”

Ransom and Holster lifted the other coolers, now just in their sweats, socks and warmest sweaters. “Face icicles,” Ransom said, shuddering. “That’s not right, man.”

Shitty jammed his hands on his hips. “Thanks for the concern, guys. Thanks. It’s cold out.”

“We know,” everyone answered in unison. They quickly got into the living room and closed the door.

In order to maximize space, warmth and food access, everyone sat on the floor, on top of spare comforters and blankets, covered in comforters and blankets. All sat elbow, to elbow, thigh to thigh, or in each other’s laps.

Eric was sat between Jack’s legs, pressed right up against him, Ransom and Holster were sat opposite, legs stretched out in front. Ransom’s right foot wasn’t far from Eric. And Lardo was sat between Shitty and Jack. Everyone was closer than just friends and that was the way things were in the Haus. Freezing weather or not.

The pizza, thanks to the cool boxes acting like massive insulators, were still delightfully the right level of hot and melting cheese. Meanwhile the thermoses were filled with Annie’s best hot chocolate. It was everything Eric had hoped for when they decided deli meat sandwiches were not going to cut it for dinner.

“When,” Holster swallowed, “are we gonna have power back?”

“Not until tomorrow,” Eric bit into his slice of pizza and chewed. The savory spiciness of the pepperoni warmed Eric and made him melt against Jack’s chest. He moaned as he ate, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them.

“Uhhhh,” Ransom, bit at his bottom lip. Jack made some kind of noise behind Eric that he couldn’t identify. Everyone was looking at him.

“What? It’s good.” Eric took another bite and the cycle continued.

Once everyone was done eating, they settled in with a clockwork radio Ransom usually used on fishing trips and the six of them cuddled up under the blankets, half listening to a Falconer’s game. The hot chocolate was divine.

The company was even better. Finally, truly, warmed up Eric made eye contact with Ransom while pushing back against Jack, who in turn hummed low and tightened his left hand high on Eric’s right thigh. Ransom shifted his right leg a little and his socked foot gently pressed up against Eric’s crotch. The weight was promising.

“Mmm, cuddle,” Lardo half-yawned and everyone else agreed. They rearranged themselves, curling up on the floor. Shitty on one end of the pile, Jack on the other. Shitty, Lardo, Holster, Ransom, Eric and Jack laid out in that order. Jack hugged Eric from behind, and Eric hugged Ransom’s side, while Ransom laid out on his back. Holster was laid out next to Ransom, Lardo curled up on her side and hugging Holster, whole Shitty spooned her from behind.

It was warm and relaxed. Lazy kisses and wandering hands. Eric ground back towards Jack as Jack kissed the back of Eric’s neck, but then he’d thrust forward and rub against Ransom’s thigh. Nothing had to come of any of this, but Eric whimpered when Jack and Ransom both gripped him through his sweats.

On the other side of their “pile”, Holster, Lardo and Shitty were in a similar situation, though Holster’s hand was also on Ransom, keeping a point of contact. Moans and whispers, friction and heat. Needy.

Lardo came first, muffled against Holster’s shoulder, arching against Shitty. Being able to, Lardo came several more times before Eric finally whimpered and found release, mouth going between Jack and Ransom as they shifted positions. Hands scrambled to reciprocate and feel.

Messy, yes, but it was one way to keep warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamsftbunker) | [Tumblr](https://hitthebooksposts.tumblr.com/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/dreamsfromthebunker) | [Dreamwidth](https://hit-the-books.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
